Lock and Key
by Heart Of Gold xox
Summary: A one shot based on what happens in chapter 6 of my other story Just Another Teenage Drama! It's based on what happens with Gary and Leaf at the Party and how they become a couple. I advise those that read the story to read this two because it gives information that will help in the actual main story -LeafGreenshipping and hints of Pokeshipping, tiny Contestshipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or It's characters T-T**

**Ok Guy's people have messaged me that they want to know what happened with Gary and Leaf in Chapter 6 of my story **_**Just Another Teenage Drama. **_**So I said I would do a little one shot to fill in the gaps for you LeafGreenshippers. So Read and Enjoy. This is in Leaf's Pov by the way.**

**Please REVIEW!**

I knew Ash had taken interest in Misty but maybe she can be the one to break through to him because the rest of us can't.

He asked her out on a date! Now that's nothing like Ash well the new him anyway. I really miss the old Ash but now he's so different.

It's not like the rest of us haven't changed but just not as much as Ash he is like a completely different person.

He is .. Ryan. It's just that, it's like he's trying to replace him by himself. My sweet kind fun loving cousin has disappeared to be replaced by Ryan.

Don't get me wrong I love Ryan. Or should I say loved. I'm not really sure because it still feels like he's around. When we were kids and before I knew the girls. Ryan, Ash and ughh Gary were my best friends.

We were all so close growing up. We wouldn't let anyone break our bond by people coming in but what we should of worried about was stopping people leaving. It was really hard for me when Ryan died sometimes it still is.

But it made me feel worse when I saw what his death was doing to Ash. He became so depressed, so dark. He blamed himself for Ryan's death and I still think he does.

Gary and I became closer that summer with Ash closed off and Ryan gone we only had each other. In a way I was glad I had Gary he was selfish and unbelievably cocky. But he did something that no one else could do after Ryan died. He made me laugh

Gary had changed too after that summer though like Ash he changed to this arrogant, sleazy player. He sure got a confidence boost because at a party one night he was slightly drunk and fell on top of me but not drunk enough to not understand what he was saying and so that night he confessed he loved me as more than a friend. I was so shocked that I walked away only to realize I loved him too.

I went back to the party that night ready to tell him how I felt only to see he was hugging some flimsy blonde. After that night I swore to myself I wouldn't let Gary in anymore because if I did I probably just get hurt again.

He's never given up though. He constantly flirts with me and asks me out. But I just reject him. I stay true to my word.

Now we are at Melody's house the garden is packed with people from our school. It's amazing and I have been here countless times for the Party's. I see the snack table near the dance floor. I realize I am a bit hungry so I look at the girl's who look just as amazed as I do about the place.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT FIRST!" I have to yell over the loud music. They look at me confused first "WHAT?"May yells back and I'm about to repeat myself when Misty yells loudly "I THINK SHE SAID DO YOU GUYS WANT TO PEE FIRST!" I shake my head at her and try to repeat what I said again when Dawn interrupts this time "I DON'T NEED TO PEE, WHY DON'T WE GET SOME FOOD FIRST" I roll my eyes at my friends sometimes they can be such airheads.

We make our way to the snack table where I start munching on a chocolate cupcake while also trying to limit May's food intake without getting my hand chewed off in the process.

I turn around to look at the party there are people dancing, singing, lying on the orange sofas. I fix my cowgirl hat lower so I can ignore the pervy guy's licking their lips as they look over me and the other girl's.

That's when I notice Misty has walked over to the couches with .. Is that Rudy. Ash better not see him or else Misty will see a new side to Ash, his angry side and there's no stopping Ash when he's mad. I look over and see that Drew had arrived at some point and is giving out to May that there won't be any food left for the rest of us.

She just growls in response and turns away from him obviously annoyed with him now. But the problem with May is she caves too easy so when Drew magically produces a rose out of thin air.

What is he anyway a magician or something. Anyway May just squeals and starts kissing him. That's about the point when I can't stand to watch more sappiness from the two.

That's the problem with couples in general they get emotional over the littlest thing's. I know I'm not the most romantic girl but I know just being with a person you love whether it's arguments or teasing you do it because you care about each other. It's when you stop fighting you're in trouble.

I turn to Dawn whose eyes are wide when the cha cha slide song comes on. She turns to me eyes wide and pleading. I love Dawn and everything but I don't dance. I'm so clumsy and uncoordinated that it looks like a train wreck has just happened.

I shake my head but push her towards the floor because I know how much she loves to dance and great she is at it. That's all she needs to start sliding with the group of other dancers.

I lean against the table and watch the party not really wanting to get involved. That's the weirdest thing I'm at a party surrounded by people but yet I feel so alone.

My depressing thoughts are interrupted "Hey Leafy" his voice smooth and relaxed. I cock my head to side and look at him suspiciously "What do you want Gary?" I say it calmly I made a rule to never let him know how much he bothers me.

"Just want to see how my girl's doing?" I roll my eyes and then see what he's dressed as. He's wearing a car racing uniform with a crown on his head.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" I ask ignoring his answer to my last question. He looks at me strangely but must realize he's wearing the crown "Well I'm supposed to be a race car driver and I thought I'd add Ashy boy's crown to the mix. Now he just look's really loserish with a cape"

I look over Gary's shoulder to see Ash on the couch across the pool with Melody Prince on his lap pleading for his attention but that seems to be focused somewhere else.

I do realize he looks really funny without the crown that explains his wardrobe. I let out a laugh not being able to hold it in. Gary smiles at me obviously proud of his latest prank.

I realize I let my guard down and turn away from him. Staring as Dawn has broken in some her new moves. "Wanna dance?" he obviously see's where I'm looking. "Not with you" I say not even bothering to look back at him.

"Oh I forgot little Leafy can't dance" He teases. A sudden rage builds up within me that I can't hold back "I can too dance" I snap at him now looking at his smirking face.

"Ok prove it" That makes me go pale. I can't dance in front of everyone. I'll humiliate myself "N-No way, not in front of everyone" I stutter.

Gary seems to feel my discomfort. "Come on then" He grabs my hand and for a split second I think he's going to drag me into the dance floor but then he steers off in a completely different direction.

He starts leading me towards the house. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"I pull my hand out of his grasp. If he thinks that I'm that easy he's going to regret it.

"You said you could dance and I want you to prove it but you won't do it in front of people so..." He opens the slide door to melody's house. I stand there confused as he goes into a room off to the side. But he cranes his neck out the door to look at me "Well are you coming?"

I slowly make my way into the house unsurely. I find Gary in a large ballroom. How much of a Rich Bitch is Melody anyway.

I close the door behind and make my way over to Gary whose staring vacantly into the darkness of the room. The only lights shining in is the moon rays. Illuminating the floor.

I tap Gary on the shoulder he turns around shocked but then relaxes as he realises it's only me.

"Right dance lesson time" I look at him like he has two heads "Dance lesson?" He nods "Leaf I've known you your whole life just admit you're a terrible dancer" This annoys me "I'm not a terrible dancer!" I say finding myself sounding like a stubborn child.

"Prove it" He repeats what he said from a few minutes earlier that challenging grin on his face. I want to prove him wrong but I didn't want to dance and mess up either.

"There's no music" I say thinking it's a reasonable excuse. But that doesn't get rid of his grin "If you can dance you can dance with no music" He says holding his hands for me to take. Damn it!

Without any other excuse I take his hand and place the other on his shoulder. He wraps his around my waist. "If that hand moves an inch lower, I'll kill you!" I threaten but he just chuckles like I had said some joke.

We start moving at a gentle pace. It's not that bad Gary's leading me around so all I have to do is follow his lead.

After a few minutes our pace builds up and I find I'm enjoying myself. I can't hide the smile that graces my face. Gary seems to notice my enjoyment and smiles at me not with one his mocking smiles or flirty smirks.

But with that smile he had when were friends. A smile filled with joy, compassion and warmth. A smile that causes a strange warmth to fill my chest and spread outwards to my fingertips.

I'm so lost in his smile that I forget that I am severely uncoordinated and should have been focussing on my steps.

I'm not really sure what happened next but found myself lying on top of a stunned Gary Oak. I smile at him embarrassedly, a heat warming my cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I can't dance" He just groans the smile still on his face "No you can't, same old Leaf"

I look at his sparkling green eyes but realize I'm still on top of him. I blush a deeper red after muttering an apology and getting to my feet.

I hold out my hand to help him up "Why is it at parties we always fall for each other?" He means it as a joke but it's too painfully true and I let go of his hand immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously and I can't hold it in any more I have bottled it up for far too long "You! That's what's wrong. That party may seem like a joke to you but it wasn't to me" I snap. Now he looks bewildered "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remembered what happened at your house a year ago Gary?"

Now he seems to understand but looks away "I told you I loved you Leaf and you rejected me. Why do we have to bring up the past. I still haven't gotten over it"

Maybe I should feel bad say I'm sorry but I can't I just keep remembering him hugging that girl. "Oh ya you were really beat up about it Gary so beat up that you slept with the next blonde bimbo that came into sight once I had left" I spat viciously.

He looks passed confused now "What are you talking about? What blonde?"

"Don't play dumb with me Gary. I came back to the party to tell you I love you too and you were hugging a blonde looking awfully cosy" I bark at him

He seems to finally know what I'm talking about "That was my sister May, Leaf. She was comforting me after you left"

I instantly calm. _his sister!_ If I was red before it's nothing to what colour I turn now.

He smirks at me "You were jealous!" I blush a deeper red "N-no I wasn't" But his grin just gets bigger as he walks closer to me "Then why do love me?"

I'm shocked "I don't love you!" trying to keep my voice from breaking it always does when I lie. "Then why did you just say _I came back to the party to tell you I love you too and you were hugging a blonde looking awfully cosy"_ He mimics my voice looking smugger.

"I meant loved not love, I don't love you" I say in my high pitch liar voice crossing my arms like a spoilt child looking away not able to meet his smug face.

"Hey Leaf, You suck at lying!" This causes me to look up "What the hell, I do no-"

I'd try to finish my sentence but his lips crash against mine. I'm a stubborn person so I push him away holding his shoulders.

His green eyes pour into my eyes "Don't interrupt me again I-" He does it again. But I can't help but give in to temptation.

I wrap my arms around his neck and when we finally pull apart "You suck at lying" He grins "I know" I sigh dreamily. "You suck at dancing" "I know" I repeat

"You suck at kissing" He smirks "Don't push it" I growl before pulling his lips down to meet mine once again.

I've kept my heart locked away so long it feel's nice to give someone else the key.


End file.
